Bottle to the Head
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Kagome seesInuyasha with Kikyo again and now has a drinking problem. Song Fic toWhiskey Lullaby, the willow is really the sacred tree.Rated M for Charater Death and Massive Alcoholic Consumption.


**Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again and now has a drinking problem. Song Fic to Whiskey Lullaby, the "willow" is really the sacred tree. Rated M for Charater Death and Massive Alcoholic Consumption.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Whiskey Lullaby. All items in question go to their respective creators, publishers, and singers.**

_Bottle to the Head_

Kagome stood behind a tree, her eyes stung with tears as she heard Kikyo telling Inuyasha how much she loved him.

Kikyo was finally gone and Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. He had told her before she left that he loved her, was he lying?

"That's the final straw Inuyasha." She says before turning and running for the village.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" I heard his yelling.

_Flashback_

She stood under the sacred tree in Inuyasha's arms.

"I'll love you forever Kagome." He said in a loving voice.

"I'll love you forever too Inuyasha." He kissed her passionatly.

_End Flachback_

She swiped at the tears that fell down her face and rolled off her chin. They wouldn't stop coming.

That night, Kagome sat in the village bar and sucked down the whiskey, so much that she didn't notice the hanyou that sat on the other side of the bar, ordering up whiskey.

_She put him out,_

_Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette._

He banged his head on the counter and cursed at himself. Why did Kikyo have to set him up like that?

_She broke his heart,_

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget._

Sango stood behind him the next day and shook her head, watching him gulp down more alcohol.

_We watched him drink his pain away,_

_A little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night,_

Inuyasha sat against the base of the sacred tree and pulled out the gun Kagome had brought from her time. He didn't know why she never wanted him to use it. She had told him it would kill with one blow. He decided now was good enough timing. He put the barrel of the gun to his head.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,_

_He finally drank away her memory._

_Life is short,_

_But this time it was bigger,_

_Then the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Miroku had Shippou on his shoulder and the Kitsune was asking what was wrong with Inuyasha when they found him, blood dripping off his chin and streaking the side of his face. Miroku gasped and covered the child's eyes. Miroku noticed a crumpled piece of paper in his clawed hand.

_They found him with,_

_His face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die._

_And when they buried him,_

_Beneath the willow,_

_The angel sang a whiskey lullaby,_

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaa._

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaa._

Kagome stood and starred at the wooden cross that marked her hanyou's grave. Sango knew how she felt.

She felt like it was all her fault, like there wouldn't be a tommorrow, but she somehow held on.

_The room was full,_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years,_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breathe._

Sango stood next to Kagome in Keade's hut and could smell the alcohol on her friend. She worried so much about Kagome, who hadn't been home to her time in about 2 years. She knew her mom was worried, but she didn't seem to have a soul anymore.

_She finally drank her pain away,_

_A little at a time._

_But she never could get drunk enough,_

_To get him off her mind,_

_Until the night,_

Kagome was looking through the things in Inuyasha's old hut when she found her gun. She had been planning to use it on herself the day she brought it, but it had gone missing.

She pulled the barrel to her head and sighed as she put her finger on the trigger. She was going to die with the same gun as Inuyasha. The thought made her smile before she pulled the trigger.

_She put that bottle to her head,_

_And pulled the trigger,_

_She finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Then the strength she had to get up off her knees._

Sango was wondering where Kagome was all day and finally decided to check Inuyasha's hut.

"Kagome!" She called as she picked up her friend who was smiling with a gun in one hand and a picture frame in the other.

It was a picture of her and Inuyasha. She had taken it a while back and she always loved that picture. Now, it was her only lifeline and she was dead.

Tears rolled down Sango's face, "Why?" She questioned as she pulled Kagome into a hug.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

_We layed her next to him beneath the willow,_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Sango leaned onto Miroku's shoulder and wept while Keade spoke about Kagome.

"Kagome, was a kindhearted girl who never deserved a fate such as this. She gave everyone a chance, even if no one else would. She beleived in a better tommorrow even if she were depressed and crying. She always wanted the best for everyone and she loved Inuyasha too much for qords to describe it. We are gathered her today to mourn for the loss of this girl and hope that she and Inuyasha are together somewhere and that they are happy."

Not even Shippou could smile. To him, Inuyasha and Kagome were like his second parents. He had just lost them, he was alone again. He sat between there graves and cried nonstop, even as everyone was leaving. He sat and cried.

He heard a laugh behind him and saw Kagome jump into Inuyasha's arms and he swung her around. They seemed to be glowing. Shippou smiled through his tears.

Back in the present world, Miss Higurashi sat on a bench under the great tree and worried about her daughter. Then she saw to glowing figures and recognized them. Kagome was with Inuyasha and she was smiling and crying with happiness. "I love you Inuyasha." Her voice echoed.

Kagome mother realized what was happening and fell to her knees from the bench, crying for her loss.

"Kagome..." She cried.

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaa._

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaa._

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laa. _

**Omg. I'm like crying here. I never thought I would be able to get through this story. Thank god it's over. I hope you enjoyed...well actually, if you enjoyed this then there is something wrong with you...this was SAD!**

**I feel horrible for writing this and I apologize to anyone who was offended by the content of this story.**

**I dunno, I felt like typing something sad and didn't want to totally ruin Hawaii...BTW I'm getting too it and I know I promised to update that but I had a voice in my head keeping me from being able to concentrate on it. Sorry...I promise it will be out this week.**

**Thank you for reading and Thank you even more of you reveiwed,**

**Abbi**


End file.
